Big Time Choreography
by hails12
Summary: This is the story of a famous choreographer who when in a jam becomes BTR's new choreographer. Despite her aversion to boy bands love may be in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story about Big Time Rush as Big Time Rush, the band. If some of the facts are not correct just tell me so I can fix it and make this an awesome story for all Big Time Rush fan's out there. I am acting as if Elevate is their third album because I need songs for my main character to choreography to and album number 3 is still on lock down. Thanks and enjoy.**

**I love reviews even though I have yet to get one on any of my stories, so just let me know what you like and what you want. There may be smut or lemon, but I am not sure if I am a good smut writer so just let me know what you guys **

**This is just the first chapter and an introduction so let me know what you guys think and I will add more soon! :D**

"a boy band? You have _me_, one of the dance world's most accomplished choreographers, working for a nickelodeon boy band? You have got to be shitting me! " I yelled to my agent Stan.

Melanie Wall is the name. I am twenty three years old and am an extremely successful choreographer. I have choreographed for over thirty movies and done countless music videos and performance sets for stars like Beyonce, Florence + the Machine, and Ciara, just to name a few. People know me around town and I've even won a few awards myself. However, while most of my fellow colleagues who were partying it up in college, i was working my ass off to make it in the business. I did not go on to college, because I couldn't afford it. I was an emancipated minor when I was 15 years old and now I have made a name for myself.

Despite, my success it seems as though I am going through a bit of a rough patch. I haven't been able to get any jobs lately and can't seem to book any myself. All the companies are full for the season because it is August, and won't be auditioning until next summer. But, my agent was able to get me a job for one of those up-and-coming dancing boy bands. Big Time Rush, is their name, and annoyed is my face.

"It's the only thing I could get you for the fall. No one is dancing anyone. Something about rock coming back, so people just want to free on stage," Stan said.

"Well, I am not a box-step, twirl and smile kind of choreographer," I said crossing my arms.

"They are dedicated dancers, they danced on their last tour, they just want something more fresh. And you can give that to them. They aren't beginners-"

"No, but they aren't looking for major choreography."

"Yes, they are. They want something new for their new tour next year. They have a whole new album coming out and they want a full set. Not just a couple of songs. But a full set with all singles and music videos included. Are you listening to me?" Stan said, catching me rolling my eyes and looking out the window at the L.A. heat. It was one of those days were the humidity just appeared and you could see it in the air.

"Yeah, i'm listening," I said refocusing myself. I looked behind Stan at his cluttered wall of fame. e had headshots of all of his famous clients. I was there. Right in the middle, because despite the number of his clients not to many of them stayed with Stan. He was a little bit of a free-loader and extremely lazy. But, he was family. He is my father's cousin in law, twice removed or something like that. So, yeah, what can I say. I'm loyal.

As Stan blabbed on and I ignored him, giving him the occasional head nod, I couldn't help but think about what my life has become. I live in L.A. in a beautiful penthouse condo, have a hot car, plenty of money to throw around, but I need to work. I have no friends really because my entire life, dance has been all i've had for so long. It's been about three weeks without a job and I'm starting to lose it. This Big Time Stupid gig might be a waste of my talent, but it's all i've got.

"Alright, I've got it," I said interrupting Stan from his string of sentences about how amazing this boy band is. "Just send me all the information," I say as I get up to walk back into the California heat. "Oh, and Stan. After this, there better be some jobs lined up, because this is the first and only boy-band I am working for," I say as I slam the door behind me and walk to my 2012 Jeep Wrangler and all it's shiny glory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I roll up to the studio in south L.A. only to see one tiny little- well if you could even call it that-motorcycle in the parking lot. Where the hell is everybody? Argh. Stupid boy bands think the can just do whatever they want. Show up late. Slack off. Try and trash hotel rooms thinking they are rock stars. I slammed the door to my car and stalked over to the door. I don't drink coffee, because frankly I just don't like the taste, and then so when I am tired, I am tired and I suck it up. But this morning I just don't feel like dealing with a bunch of self-righteous bastards.

I open the door to the studio, clad with my ray-bans still on (I might be a little hungover), an off the shoulder t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, with my new nike sneakers and their sitting at the desk is one of my oldest friends Richie, probably one of my only friends.

We danced back in the day together and he went on to owning one of L.A.'s most used studios. I've been working with Richie since the beginning with all of my choreography gigs and just about anything I've ever wanted to do in the huge warehouse, in southern Los Angeles.

"Well, I'll be. If it isn't miss Wall, gracing us with her presence!" Richie shrieks as he gets up and basically flys over to hug me. I hug him back and we both give each other kisses on the cheeks, before he takes my arm in his and walks me back over to the desk.

"So I don't know if you heard, but Janet- BTR's agent and basically lakey called and said the boys are going to be about an hour and a half late. Ya know. They just flew in and what can you do. So you have the whole studio all to your self," Richie says, while I sign disclosure papers and such at the front desk.

I roll my eyes as Richie babbles on to talk about how excited he is about Big Time Rush. He thinks that they are the next big thing. And they are quote just delicious unquote.

"Argh, those Hollywood types. Think they can just demand and do whatever they want," I say. "Well, I'll be in the blue studio if you need me. Just send the dancing boys back when they get there,"I say with a wave to my oldest friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I know you are excited," Richie yells down the hall as I make my way back to my favorite studio.

I flip on the lights and automatically feel at home. It doesn't matter where I am- New York, L.A., Paris- a dance studio has always been home to me. And to think that in about 90 minutes my home is going to be infested with dancing self-righteous boys, causes a shiver to roll down my spine.

"Well, I might as well make the most of this job," I say allowed before I set my bag down near the stereo. "This is going to be a long three months."

There is a knock on the door at 800, just as I finish going over the choreography I worked on all last week. "The doors don't lock," I yell at the door. The boy band isn't supposed to be here until 830 if Richie is right and I am so not in the mood to deal with Richie and his excitement.

"Ms. Wall, I am Janet. Sorry about the wait, but I just wanted to talk to you before the boys come in," Janet says as she walks into the studio. I meet her halfway and shake her hand.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Just get them in here. We are already behind if you plan on meeting the October deadline," I say passing by her, through the door, and into the women's dressing room.

After I wash my hands and neck off of the sweat build up, I look at myself in the mirror. There I stand, 5"4, brunette, with bright blue eyes, a B cup bra, a size 2 waist, but a pretty impressive "donk" as Richie would say. Why I don't have a significant other, it's not because of my looks-which not to toot my own horn- are pretty solid, it's because I put myself into my work. Dance is my life and I don't need a man to make my life complete, when doing what I do already does that.

I take a deep breath and walk out the door and back into the studio, where there sitting stretching, nonetheless, is a group of four boys-not even boys really, but men- who make up Big Time Rush.

"Alright! " I yell, startling the short one. The hispanic looking one laughs at how he jumped, but when I am in the studio I am in charge and I don't take any playing in my studio. "I'm Melanie. Not Mel, not Anie, not Ms. Melanie. Just Melanie. A couple of rules before we get started."

By now all four boys are standing in front of me in a line.

"There will be no more tardiness. If you are late, don't bother showing up. You all better be here together. If you are missing one, all of you better show up. There are no breaks unless I say so. If you get injured, you are done for at least two weeks. And no funny guy business. I am not here to be your friend, I am here to be your choreographer. If you have a problem with the way I run the studio then there's the door. If you miss one practice without notice, we are done. I still get paid whether or not you boys have a fully choreographed show. Janet wants the show done by October 1st. Whether or not that is possible, we are going to make it possible, but that all depends on you boys. Also, don't show up hungover or high, i don't deal with that-"

"We don't do that kind of stuff," says the blonde with the eyebrows.

"And another thing, I don't like to be interrupted and it don't take suggestions. If you have questions, wait until I ask you if you have a question. Got it?!" I say starring them all down. "Good," I say before they get a chance to respond. "We will start with 'Love me Love me' first. Get in a line in the back of the studio and then we will start," I say motioning to the back of the studio.

"Don't you want to know our names?" eyebrows says.

"I'll figure it out," I say as I turn around to face the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**So what do you guys think so far? Just let me know if I am going too slow. I really want to make this about the dancing and falling in love and not just an automatic response to their amazingness, you know. **

**So just let me know and I will see what I can do. I will also try to do two chapters a day for my millions of readers out there. lol**

"Alright, thats a wrap!" I say. After our first eight hour rehearsal, all four of the boys look beat and I am pretty impressed. I mean, don't get me wrong-these boys are not dancers. But they are hard workers and all four of them have a lot of heart. "Good job, today. I will see all of you tomorrow," I say before turning back to the stereo and checking my watch for the time.

"Did you wanna come with us to get drinks?" Carlos, i think, the hispanic looking one asks.

I turn around to see his puppy dog eyes paired with a a giant grin.

"Uhh, thanks but no thanks. I like to keep it professional for the most part," i say back. I see the disappointment in his face and feel a little guilty as i start to pack up my stuff.

"Well, another time for sure," Logan says. I'm sure of his name because he ran into eyebrows once and the other tall one yelled his name for messing up the sequence for another eight time.

"yeah sure," i call back as they walk out of the studio and I am left with some quiet.

It takes me a couple of minutes to gather up all of my stuff and for me to actually breath for a second. It has been a long day and right now I am just looking forward to going home and soaking in a nice hot bath.

As i shut off the lights in the studio and turn down the hall. The hallway is empty besides one of the members of Big Time Rush., eyebrows to be specific. I don't know his name, but he seems like he is waiting for me.

"Hey," he says as I pass.

"Did you forget something?" I say.

"Yeah," he says as he follows me down the long hallway. "I just wanted to introduce myself officially. I'm Kendall," he says with a smile and it takes a bit of self control for me to not swoon, so instead i roll my eyes, and once again I am presented with a look of disappointment. I feel guilty and before I can make him feel any worse, I say something.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kendall. I will see you tomorrow. Work on your turns," I say before turning away to continue walking down the hallway.

"You really are all work and no play," he says.

"What's that supposed to mean," I set my bag down to try and find my car keys and look up at eyebrows with a look of confusion.

"I mean, I've heard all about you. And i hear you are pretty serious. Keep to yourself, working constantly. And I can tell just after a couple of hours what kind of choreographer you are."

"And you think you know all about me all the sudden!" I shout to him. Who does this guy think he is, thinking he can judge me. I pick up my bag, keys in hand and say: "Who are you to judge me?"

I wave to Richie and push my way out into the heat and walk straight to my car. I am seriously regretting taking this job. I can not deal with these ego-maniac boy band types. And now I am pissed off and will probably not get any other work done tonight.

I slam the door to my jeep and sit there in my car as Kendall walks out the studio and to his 1972 red Mustang parked in the first spot in front of the studio. Despite him being a huge tool, he does have nice taste in cars. I watch as he leaves the parking lot, shooting laser beams out of my eyes. There is no way I am dealing with these boys if they keep up the work like they did today. It's time to kick it up a notch.

The next morning, as I rolled up to the studio and checked the clock. Today we had a six hour rehearsal to start at 11. It was 957 and I was early for only one reason. Peace.

Richie wasn't there yet, but I had my own key, specifically to the blue rooms back door. I wanted to work on some of my own stuff for once, and go over some of the new moves I had dreamed about last night. So far we had about half of 'Love me Love me' done and I had an epiphany about how I wanted it to end.

As I unlocked the door and turned on the lights, I felt once again the immediate sense of being at home. The studio was empty of course, and despite the vast amount of empty space it felt full. Full of possibilities, possibilities of amazing pieces of dance. Pieces of dance that I could be creating right now. But instead I am too busy babysitting a bunch of wanna be boy band dancers.

As I set my stuff down near the stereo, I hear a faint knock from the studios front door. I walk out and towards the front door when I see him. Eyebrows and all his glory.

I unlock the door and hold the front door to the studio open just so I can poke my head out. "Rehearsal isn't for another hour," I say as I close try closing the door, but Kendall stops it with his foot,

"I just wanted to talk. Then I will go and get a coffee and be here on time," he says, giving me a look like he isn't going to give up.

I exit the studio, making sure that the door is unlocked, and stand in front of him with my arms crossed. "What do you want?" I ask.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure that things were okay between us. Yesterday- I- uh, well, I don't now what I was saying. When I said that I knew what kind of choreographer, I meant a great one. I've known your work and I was really excited to work with you. I'd hear the rumors that you were a bitch or whatever, but I don't see that. You are just extremely talented," he says.

I give him a look and say: "Gee, you think you can just make everything okay by calling me talented. I know I am talented, how the hell I ended up here I will never know," I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"I know I was wrong for judging you, I just wanted to show you that I knew of your work. I mean how do you think you even got paired up with us?"

"What?" I said, extremely confused.

"I mean seriously, you think that we, a tv show boy band just automatically ended up with one of the worlds most amazing choreographers? I asked to work with you. I wanted to get you to choreograph our show for us. And it just so happened to work out perfectly in my favor," he says, finishing with a look of exhaustion.

"Wait, what? You are telling me that you wanted to seriously work with me?" I ask. He nods and then throws his bag down in irritation.

"Slow your roll, big shot," I say before he can get even more mad. "Why? I mean I am a hard ass and all I do is yell at people and sure I am an amazing choreographer, but why would you want to work with me?"

"Because, you can change us! Make us better than all the rest of the world. All of those other bands breathing down our necks, you are the key. Dancing is the key. And all we want to do is change the world with our music and our performances and thats how you can help us," he says.

I might be blinded by his beautiful green eyes or something, but I am starting to believe him.

"and-" he starts again.

"Alright! Alright! I believe you. Just don't go making snap judgments like that anymore and I don't know who you think you are but you have a lot of work to do, you and all of your friends, before you even get close to changing the world status," I say pointing my finger into his chest and pushing him back off onto the sidewalk. "Now, go get some coffee before I get really annoyed. I need my preparation time," I say.

"Okay, okay. Have your alone time. Are we cool Mel, I mean Melanie?"

I give him a look and then give in, "yes we are fine Kendall, now go write some music or whatever it is you boy band boys do," I say giving him a smile.

Maybe there is something there, underneath the corny songs and the hyped up old school dance moves that they used to do and maybe there is something underneath all those eyebrows as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh My God! This dance is so intense!" James breathes out in between breaths as he and everyone else tries to catch their lungs from falling out of their body. James is not as much of a big head once you get to really know him. He is so sweet and extremely smart. And Carlos, what a goofball. He really means well in all he does and Logan. Do not get me started on Logan. He is one of the smartest guys I have ever met, and is just a really fresh and great guy. And then there is Kendall. Eyebrows and all his glory, one of the hardest working guys I have ever known. He really is such a great leader and I don't mind the package holding all the greatness underneath. These guys, despite their boy band ways, really are just cool guys.

They all have their strengths and weaknesses but overall are the complete package. It's a wonder that any of them aren't in a relationship. But no, they have spent the last three years on the road and working on their music, but not so much their dancing. I've basically put them all in bootcamp and they are almost alright dancers. almost I said.

"Alright, alright, I guess we can call it a day," I say.

So far we have three dances completely done and clean, besides 'Love me Love' which is the hardest one in the set and I will admit one of the most complicated pieces I have ever created. But I believe in the guys and I think they can do it.

With Elevate now done, I am pretty impressed and it has only been a month. I've decided to hold off on 'Love me Love me' for now because I need the guys to start working on the other songs, but I am not giving up.

We all start to pack up our stuff and just as I finish texting Richie to tell him that we are leaving early, I feel a shadow in my view of line. "So, considering that it is the weekend and all (it's Saturday and Sundays we don't rehearse) I, well me and the rest of the guys, were wondering if you wanted to come over to our house for a party tonight," Carlos says as Logan, James, and Eyebrows stand their behind him looking like puppies waiting for dinner.

I give them all a look that they know too well, the whole " keep it professional" smirk before Logan says: "Oh, come on, its not like you have any other big plans, do you?"

I glare at him and then look at all of them, but before I can protest Kendall snaps his fingers and they all fall to their knees, with puppy dog eyes and lower lips popping out. They all start to crawl their way over to me as I cross my arms. "There is no way that that is going to work," I say but as Carlos starts to whimper like a dog, I can't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright! I will come, now get up before you embarrass yourselves even more and you don't know who could be using the other studios, there could be fangirls out there," I say with a smile on my face.

"Yay!" They all shout and get up to gather their stuff.

Kendall waits for me at the door and offers to hold my bag. (Oh, and another thing, he is a complete gentleman) I let him take it. "So are you really going to come tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, i guess so. I mean I can't let Carlos down, now can I?" I say, as he lets out a chuckle.

"So I will just text you our address and i will see you there at 1030?'" He says. By now we are at my car, and as he passes me back my bag our fingers touch and I get chills up my spine.

"Thanks," I say and throw my bag into my car. "You know I only gave you guys my phone number in case of emergencies right? Not for party invitations," I say, getting into my car.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say," he says as he shuts my door and waves to me as he walks to his mustang. I am not the biggest of partiers, but if I must admit, I am kind of excited for tonight. Kendall honks at me as he drives by and I wave through the windshield and watch him drive away.

It's 1108 and I am sitting in my car in front of the three story california coast house that Kendall gave me the address to. The place is literally pulsating. The music is so loud and obnoxious I heard it two miles away. Cars are all the way down the block, but I was able to squeeze in right on the grassy field next to the house, easily with my four-wheel drive.

For some strange reason I feel nervous. I've never been nervous. Even through all of my performances and all the dates I gone through, not once have I felt this nervous. I guess I really am mixing business with pleasure because I am going to this party with people I work with. I really don't want to go in, but I got all dressed up and it seems that I have no where else to go besides inside the infamous Big Time Rush house.

I hop out of my car clad in a pair of grecian looking sandals. I do not do heels. They don't do anything to help with your legs the next day, and I cannot afford to be sore the day after especially if I am dancing. I am wearing a tight red lace dress that goes to mid thigh and has three courter length sleeves. It's a scoop neck so I paired it with my favorite gold necklace. It's an anchor that my father gave to me when I was 4. My hair is in it's normal wavy condition so I pushed a gold braided headband back into my hair and paired it all off with a smokey eye and nude lips. Let's just say there was some effort put into this look tonight. I mean its not like I go to a bunch of these things anyway, so what else do i have to look forward to dressing up to.

I walk across the lawn and around the back to the deck and patio area. The house is an oceanfront property and I can see about 20 people swimming in the dark sea. I shiver at the idea of even putting a toe in the water. Let's just say I am no mermaid.

I walk up to the patio where a nice kidney shaped pool lays with an architecturally designed hot tub next to a huge grill and kitchen patio area. The patio leads up to a layered deck which has dozens of people drinking and dancing. Tons of people are in the pool and in the hot tub, and several are just lounging around, enjoying the view. I grab a beer from one of the coolers and walk up the stairs and into the house. I don't see any of the guys and no one i know. The L.A. party scene is a small coincidental world so I usually run into someone I know when I go to parties like this. I take a swig from my beer and walk into the house through the sliding glass doors.

I can't even describe the kitchen and living area because the entire house is so jam packed that there is barely enough wall space for me to sulk in. I push my way through the house looking for a pair of Eyebrows and find an empty spot on the steps to the upstairs. As I am sitting there watching a make-out session with a very very tall man and a very very short woman, I feel someone clamp a hand down on my shoulder.

"Hey," the voice whispers into my ear.

I jerk around only to find myself growing in those deep green eyes of no one other than Kendall.

He chuckles and says: "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Where did you come from?" I ask pushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Upstairs, I was stepping over the gate and needed a help, and your shoulder was there to help me," he says motioning to the baby gate, one of those which stops kids from falling down the stairs. I look at it in confusion, and then back at him.

"It's for the dogs, James and Carlos don't want them to get out when we have parties like this, and none of us really want people going through our underwear drawers," he explains.

"Oh, and they just put you on babysitting duty?"

"Nah, i just needed to get away. Not much of a partier."

"But, it's your party!" I say in exasperation.

"Eh, its the guys party, I just let them do these types of bashes so they leave me alone for a month about meeting a girl," he says as he blushes.

I nod my head understanding where he is coming from. "Why do they care though, it's not like any of them have girlfriends either."

"Yeah, but they do casual hook-ups and have 'friends' or whatever they call it, and I just don't do that. I respect what it means to be in a relationship. But don't get me wrong they aren't bad guys, they are just partiers," he says with another one of those amazing smiles.

And just with that comment, how he put himself out there in a vulnerable way and always seems to defend his friends, i realized I like this kid.

I like Kendall and i like his Eyebrows.

"Well, I better get going, I just wanted to stop by for a second and say hi. I haven't seen any of the guys so let them know that I was here," I say as I start to get up.

"Wait, you can't leave you! You haven't even played beer pong with Logan yet!" He says grabbing onto my arm.

"I want to, i do, but trust me I will kill Logan and all the tricks he has up his sleeve, but I just can't," I say, pulling my arm out of his grasp. And just then, a very sloppy and very drunk girl trips up the stairs spilling her margarita type drink all over Kendall and I's front sides. I jump back from the cold of the drink as i yell: "Bitch! What the hell are you doing, you aren't even allowed up here." I help her up and turn her around to walk back down the stairs.

Kendall leans down to pick up the broken party glass and says: "I am so sorry about that! These girls, they can just be so crazy sometimes," he says.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, this wasn't your fault." I say giving him sympathy smile.

"Yeah, but now I am going to have to buy you a dress that makes you look just as beautiful as this one makes you look," he says. I smile and blush, and then he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." We go through the doggy gate and down the hall. Kendall leads me into, what I am guessing is, his room and I am amazed at what I see. It's all very simple. He has a couple of band posters, a whole table of records, a couple of guitars, a dresser full of family photos, and a king sized bed, which I am impressed is made. "I don't usually bring girls here on the first date," he says still holding my hand and giving me a grin. I give him a look back and his says: "Just kidding, here sit down and I will get you some clothes to wear and we can wash this right now," he says motioning me to sit on the bed. He starts to riffle through his dresser drawers and pulls out a white t-shirt and a pair of lounge shorts. Here you can put these on in here and I will go into the bathroom," he says, grabs a new shirt for him, and walks into the bathroom. He leaves the door a crack and I watch as he takes off his shirt and I see the tattoo on the middle of his back. I am certainly enjoying the show, but I snap myself out of it and get my wet dress off of my body and change into his clothes. The smell just like him, a mix between musk and cinnamon. And just as I pull my shirt over my head, James runs into the room.

"Dude, we got a problem!" he yells, and Kendall storms out shirt still on. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, whatever I was interrupting," he says with a wink at me and punch to Kendall's shoulders. Kendall pushes him back through the door, pulls his shirt over his head in aggravation and then turns back to me.

"Sorry about that. I will talk to him before he tells everyone else about this, not that there is any this, not that there couldn't be but you know"

"Yeah I get it, " i interrupt him and give him a smile.

He smiles back at me and says: "Now, come on, lets go wash your dress in the basement, and then you can be on your way out of here," he says picking up my dress and holding out his hand for me to take it.

"The basement?" I question him, pushing my eyebrows up in suspicion.

"Oh calm down, it's where we do laundry," he says holding out his hand again.

"Alright, but no funny boy business," I say taking his hand.

"I promise, sir" he says saluting me, with his other one and leading me into the hall. And I can't help but feel happy and safe right there with my hand in Kendall's walking down to the basement and for once in my life i am at peace, not in a dance studio, but in an unfamiliar house full of crazy drunk people and Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

I shut the door to my apartment with a click and set my keys down on the table. I was still wearing Kendall's clothes because his dryer was broken and he refused to let me leave in a damp dress. And frankly, despite the ill fit I did not want to take them off.

We didn't even do anything, we just hug out in the basement away from the party the whole night. We sat on the couch and talked about love and life and just anything that came up. He is a big family man and I learned all about his aspirations and dedication to music. Unlike my family's complete disregard for any of my wishes I could really see where Kendall came from. The way his face lit up just talking about his mother, it made me so jealous and even more of an angry bitter woman. But Kendall was gloating or bragging he was just talking. I honestly could never get mad or pissed off at him.

We talked all night cuddled up next to each other down in the basement underneath the loud party roaring above our heads, but I honestly couldn't even tell you anyone else's name in the world during those six hours we sat together in the basement. He makes me feel like the only girl, no the only person in the world. And honestly, this seems like the kind of relationship that I won't run away from, due to my usual commitment issues.

I set down my sandals and throw my now dry dress on the couch and flop down onto the floor.

I like the floor, I have never been able to sit on a sofa and relax. I can't watch tv or a movie sitting on something other than the floor. Even when I was a little kid and everybody would fight over the best spot on the couch, I just sat my butt down on the carpet. But tonight, I wanted to live on that couch with Kendall. It was so weird, for once in my life the other option, the floor, wasn't what I wanted and it wasn't because the floor was cluttered with soda and beer cans and stale cheetos, but because Kendall was sitting on the couch.

I reach for the remote and turn on the news. I fall asleep to the news every night, the news of peoples unfortunate incidents is just music to my ears as I am trying to shut my brain off, but tonight it seems as though I am going to fall asleep thinking about Kendall.

I am so jittery and giddy and I feel like a complete fangirl. I throw the remote back down onto the floor and give-up completely. Argh, I am so angry at myself for feeling like this, but if I must admit I kind of like it. I walk over to my bedroom and flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling and soon after my third daydream about Kendall I finally doze off, still wrapped up in Kendall's clothes and with his smell still fresh in my nose.

The next day goes along just as any other Sunday does. I wake up at 630, an hour later than my usual wake-up time, eat a hearty breakfast, and start my intense cardio work out. Then at 8 I take a long shower, unhappy to get out of Kendall's clothes, and hop in the first of my two showers a day. Then I do some cleaning and laundry of my own and then I work on choreography all day. At about noon I check my phone and find 6 missed text messages from Kendall. He sent me two asking if I got home alright, one saying that if I don't text him back that he will call the cops because he thinks I died. And then two this morning one saying "Good morning beautiful, I hope you are alive" and the other saying he hopes I have a great day. He sent me another one at 1130 asking if i wanted to get a milkshake.

A milkshake? What kind of guy asks a girl if she wants a milkshake. I look at the clock and its 1237. I realize it's a little too late for the offer and that I have a lot of work to do. I text him back saying that I am alive and thanks for the concern, but that I have a lot of work and can't take a milkshake break.

I set my phone down and take a deep breath wondering if I made a big mistake. But then my phone vibrates, jerking me out of my moment.

Kendall texted back saying "What?! Come on you have to have time for a milkshake, please" with about 100 question marks accompanying the please. I smile and laugh out loud and then text him back: "well, maybe? where should I meet you?"

He texts back within another 30 minutes. "Where, no I am making you a home made milkshake, come by the house in ten, :)"

Ten minutes, there is no way I am going to be ready in ten minutes! I am a mess, literally, full of sweat and my hair a mess. I give myself two minutes to wallow in my ugliness and then race into my bedroom.

I roll up to the Big Time Rush house and find the place empty of all the cars from last nights party. I park in the driveway behind Kendall's car and see no other cars in the driveway so I am guessing Kendall is the only one home. This makes me nervous, but giddy because I realize that he wants me and him alone, with no interruptions.

I close my car door and walk up to the front door, i fix my shirt and check myself once over in the windows reflection, and I ring the doorbell. It takes about two seconds for me to hear Kendal run down the foyer and open the door. He gives me one of those amazing smiles and moves his arms to welcome me inside.

He closes the door behind me and places his hand on my back to lead me to the kitchen and says: "you look beautiful today and I am so glad you came, and get ready for these milkshakes because I make the best milkshakes," he says as he leads me to the kitchen, where I stand to look out the glass sliding door which overlooks the deck and the patio and the ocean behind that.

"Wow, what an amazing view," I say in awe of the location and this house. Now I can really see just how perfectly decorated and amazing this house is now that there aren't four hundred partiers crowding the place.

"Yeah, I mean, I think the view I have right now is better than anything I have ever seen before," he says lifting his eyebrows up and giving me a smirk. I glare back at him as continues to make the milkshakes.

When he is done making a very large strawberry one for me and a small chocolate one for himself, despite my arguments that I don't need a big one, but he insists that I will want to drink all of it and more, he leads me down to the patio and sits me down on a lawn chair.

"So, how in the world did you guys get this place cleaned up so fast?" I say, reminding him of the eager that took place last night in the sanctuary that I am not sitting in. I lay back and let the vitamin D caress my body as I wait for him to answer.

"Oh, well the rest of the guys always just clean up the night of the party, after everyone leaves, they say that there is no way they are going to sleep after a party like that so they might as well just do a full clean when they won't be getting any sleep anyway," he says watching me move to get comfortable in the chair. And I watch him as he takes in my body and gives me a once over. I can't help but be impressed by myself for how quickly I cleaned up and now I can see that he is also happy with my efforts. I take a sip of my milkshake and give him a nod.

"Well, you guys did a really superb job and you did an amazing job on this," I say motioning to the milkshake in my hand.

"Thanks," he says giving me a smile.

"Anytime."

"So, what were you so busy doing last night that you forgot to text me when you got home," he asked me with an actual concerned look on his face.

"Oh, is the famous Kendall Schmidt wondering what I was doing as if he wanted to be doing something with me?" I ask him back. He chuckles and then leans in closer to me.

"I wouldn't say that I was concerned, but maybe I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything with anyone," he says. Our faces are so close that I can smell his musk and cinnamon and all I want to do is kiss his beautiful lips.

"And what would that anything be?" I ask and he leans in to kiss me just as I let go of my strawberry milkshake and spill it all over him and myself.

"Ahhh, Im so sorry, I feel like such a dork!" I say smacking my hand to my forehead as he picks up the cup I dropped.

He laughs and says "No worries, its no big deal. Just another shirt ruined by just another girl," he says giving me another one of his smirks.

He pulls of his shirt and stands in front of in just a pair of shorts, completely irresistible.

"Whatever you say," i say rolling my eyes at him.

He comes over to me and grabs my hand and says "come on lets go for a dip," he says pulling me up to standing.

I slip my hand out of his and sit back down. "I'm not much of a swimmer," I say.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to go in your underwear, I'm sure we have a bathing suit around here somewhere," he says pulling me up again.

"No, it's not that. I just don't swim," He leads me over to the side and sits me down on the edge of the pool. I roll up my jeans and he dives in, splashing me a good amount.

"So, why don't you swim?" he says swimming over to me and placing his hands on either side of my legs and looking up at me. He really is the complete gentlemen. Other guys I know would just push me into the water or just assume I would get naked with them. But not Kendall, he makes me feel so comfortable and just special.

I look away from his green orbs of eyes and look down at my hands.

"It's just something from my past," I say. For some reason I am an open book with him. Normally I wouldn't say anything like this to a after thguy or anyone for that matter, but Kendall is just different.

"Well you can tell me about it, but only if you want," he says. I look back at him and at that moment I know that I am falling for him, but instead of getting up and leaving, I sigh and say:

"My parents died in an accident. I grew up in New Jersey in a big Italian family. I have 4 older brothers and about 500 cousins. And most people when i tell them I come from a big Italian family they ask me if my dad was in the Mafia, and he was. He was a big player and it was basically the family business," I say all of this as I look into his eyes. He doesn't interrupt or respond in his face to what I am saying, he just listens, as if I am god speaking to him or something so I continue: "I was supposed to grow up to raise Italian boys who would grow up and marry Italian girls just like me, but I didn't. I danced. They put me in dance class when I was three because there was a classmate of mine who's father owed my dad money and my mother was supposed to get close to her or whatever, and they made a mistake, because dance became my life. I was good and I loved it. I grew up dancing, I was in and out of performances and competitions and dance was all I had. When I was 15, they took me to the city to see the Rockettes Christmas show. We would go every year, but this year was special because I was going to tell them that I wasn't interested in the family business and I wasn't going to meet anymore of their perfect Italian boys, I was going to move to the city and get in a dance company and leave them behind, at least that is what my plan was anyway. After the show we went to my dad's boat which was docked off of the Hudson, and as we were watching the sun set on the New York City horizon, I told them plans and they blew up. I was the rebel child, the black sheep of the family when I was supposed to be the perfect and loyal daughter. I got so mad and I stormed off, I got in one of those canoe lifeboats and snuck off before I could lose it anymore. As I was rowing close to the docks and away from the boat, there was an explosion behind me that flipped my canoe into the water. My parents died, some enemy of the family planted a bomb on our boat once they learned of our plan to go on a boat ride. I was left swimming in the hudson, completely alone. And that was the end of my parents. The last words I said to them was that I love dance more than I love them and that I was leaving the family and never returning." By now the tears are streaming down my face. I have never told anyone this story, because frankly no one has ever cared enough to ask or they just don't care past the whole my parents are dead.

I continue my story, still looking at Kendall in the water. "I was supposed to go to my brothers, now that I was an orphan, but none of them wanted me. I was supposed to die with them and I was the reason they were on that boat. It was my show that they were going to. Needless to say, I was not exactly the child that was to be pitied over the whole debacle. I was able to get emancipated and after the funeral I left to New York City, just like I planned to. But I couldn't deal with the pressure and the loss. I had no one, and I was completely alone. My parents left me most of their money because I was the daughter and I was to be married and not have a reasonable way of making money other than a husband, but that didn't matter I was lost. So when I was just three weeks shy of 16, I walked out in front of New York City traffic and tried to commit suicide. A mail truck was going 45 and I thought I was done for, but I survived. Broke my legs into shattered little pieces. Only one of my brothers came to the hospital after the accident. I have never been able to dance properly again. I can teach, I can choreograph and I can command and yell at people, but I couldn't get a job. I couldn't get a job that mattered in a company that mattered. So I moved out here to choreograph and teach, not to dance, which is exactly what I was meant to do. Crazy huh?! I move to L.A. when I am 17 years old, fresh out of a psychiatric ward because I am suicidal paired with a complete physical therapy plan so I can learn to walk again and I live 5 minutes away from the beach and the ocean and the beautiful weather and I hate swimming. So yeah, thats my gory family story and why I do not swim,because I am afraid of what is going to happen if I get in the water again," I say wiping the tears from my eyes.

Kendall is still in the water looking up at me cry and he takes my hand. He holds it up to my face and caress my cheek. He lets go of my hand and pushes himself and his wet body up so his eyes are level with mine and kisses me.

He kisses me hard and long and before I even realize what is happening I hold onto his head and weave my fingers through his hair. I am so into the kiss that I don't even realize as he pulls me down into the water. I am in the water with him raised above him though so the water only touches up to my waist. I break the kiss once I realize it and I look down at the water. I have never been inside of a pool or a lake or the ocean since I was 15. The longest shower I have ever take has been 7 minutes since then.

"Still afraid of the water?" he whispers into my ear.

I nod my head because I still am scared, but not as much as I was before because he is here with me.

He kisses my neck, as he holds me so my head is above his and my hands rest on his bare shoulders. He traces the kisses up my neck and up until his kisses my nose. "What about now?" he whispers on my eyelids. I shake my head no and take his lips with mine.

I am completely smitten with this dancing musician and I feel like I am on a cloud, not in the water which I have for so long been so afraid of, but with Kendall who's kisses make me feel like I rule the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some what of a filler. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as i am enjoying writing it! :D**

"5, 6, 7, 8," I yell to the guys. It's been another three weeks since me and Kendalls pool session. We decided to keep it professional during the week because we still have a lot of work to do. But i spend my weekends with him. Hanging out at his house or on the beach. I have yet to go all the way into the ocean, but Kendall is helping me overcome my fear and for that I am so grateful to him. After he finally got me into the pool we spent the day relaxing on the patio until my pants were dry, which I never seemed to notice because all I could think about was him.

We have three more days until it is October 1st, the day of our first review. We are supposed to be done with the entire set by then and if not then we all are in trouble. Honestly, I am kind of nervous because I haven't been as focused since I met Kendall. After rehearsal I don't go home and work on my choreography, I go home and relax and text Kendall all night. I feel so irresponsible and I feel like I am letting the guys down. So this week I have amped their rehearsal schedule up and have been avoiding Kendall when possible. I know I am probably hurting him but its for the best, but I think he understands. He hasn't been asking me about it or bothering me, he just sends me texts asking how everything is coming along and saying I am beautiful and quite frankly it isn't helping me. Today is Wednesday and like always Wednesday are the hardest days for the guys because on Tuesday nights they always have midnight singing rehearsal with their record label, but I am not letting up.

We have almost all of the songs perfect, but 'Love me Love me' which I am trying to clean and 'Time of Our Life' which I haven't even touched yet. But i know once I get 'Love me Love me' done and just how I want it, the other one will just come to me and I will be able to choreograph something simple for my final piece.

It is almost 8pm and the guys are slowly dying on me. I know it's not their fault I have been really riding them, but I just need 'Love me Love me' to be perfect.

About half way through the piece, I turn the music off and they stop."Alright, why don't we just start fresh tomorrow," I say disappointed. The guys all take deep breaths and say okay and walk to go and pack up their stuff. I am disappointed in myself as a choreographer and a teacher. If these guys can't get this I don't know what I am going to do. This is the hardest piece. It is supposed to be their big huge number that is going to put everyone in awe, but by the looks of it October 1st is not going to be the big day that they say they don't need me anymore and give me my paycheck.

"I will see you guys tomorrow, get some rest," I say and start to walk out the studio. I hear Kendall call my name as I walk through the door.

"Melanie! Wait up," he says jogging over to me, where I stand in the doorway of the studio. Once he meets me in the hallway he stops in front of me breathing hard, still not having caught his breath from all the dancing. "Did you want to get something to eat tonight and maybe hang out?" he asks me. I bite my lip and look up at him.

"Kendall," i sigh, "I can't I, we have a lot of work to do and I can't get distracted right now, I need to go home and rework the entire dance," I say regrettingly.

"Yeah, but I just thought maybe I could take your mind off of things. And you don't need to change it. It is an amazing piece, we just aren't worthy. Come on, lets just hang out tonight, just me and you," he says taking my hand. I almost give in, but I can't.

"No, I want to but, no," I say. "Get some rest," I say and stand on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He intercepts my kiss with his lips and there we are standing in the middle of a dance studio hallway, sweaty and smelly, kissing. I break the kiss before I give in completely to his charm. I look up into his eyes and say goodbye, smile at him and walk down the hallway towards the exit.

The next morning I get to the studio at 730 to work on 'Time of Our Life' because I figured out what I wanted to happen. As I walk in the back entrance to the blue studio I am surprised to see all of the members of Big Time Rush sleeping in the dance studio, still in their clothes from yesterday. I am completely baffled and quite confused. I see James sleeping on his stomach without a shirt on, because he is using his as a place holder between his stomach and the hard floor. Carlos is bundled up in the corner sleeping on his side laying on his bag. Logan is near the door laying on his back, his hands behind his head snoring loudly. And Kendall is over by the stereo with his body wrapped around the front of it. I walk over to the stereo quietly, put a CD in, turn the volume up real loud and press play.

The music blares and all the guys wake up completely scared. Logan jumps to his feet, Carlos rolls all the way over, Kendall jerks awake beneath my feet, and James just lifts his head peacefully.

I turn off the music and say: "Well, good morning sleepyheads," smiling at their still drowsy faces. "what the hell are you still doing here?" I ask.

Logan walks closer to me and says "We pulled an all nighter to get 'Love me Love me' finished and clean," he says. Carlos gets up and sits next to James who has now pulled his day old shirt over his head.

I sit down on one of the speakers that rest on the floor and look at them. Kendall sits down next to me and says "We wanted to finish this for you. It's our fault that it's not exactly how you hoped it would be, and maybe it never will be, but we are going to make it pretty damn close," he says grabbing on to my hand.

"Guys, should we show her?" Carlos says standing up.

They all look at each other and get to their start places. I put the cd in and press play when they are all in place. I sit there in awe of the hard work they have put in this last night. 'Love me Love me' is perfect. It is executed beautifully and is just done with such power and passion. I feel so proud. By the end of the song, they are breathing hard and sit down in front of me.

"So what did you think?" James asks eagerly.

I look at my friends, my dancing musician friends and just smile. "That was amazing. I couldn't have done it better myself," I say to them.

They cheer and get up to hug me. They all high-five each other and celebrate. Kendall kisses me hard and I hug him back as all the guys watch. I whisper "Thank you" in his ear because I know this is all his doing. He is the leader of the guys and I am sure he convinced them to stay the night and work on the dance. I pull out of his embrace never taking my hand from his and say, "well, I guess we are done for the day. You guys go home and get some rest and tomorrow we can start on 'Time of our Life,'" I say.

They all look at each other and Carlos says: "Well, we were actually thinking that since we are all already here, we might as well just get 'Time of our Life' done. And I mean we are already warmed up, and I just want to see what you have for us to be challenged with next," he says with a smile.

I look at Kendall and he gives me a look as if to say go on, do your thing.

"Alright, but as long as you guys dont fall asleep in the middle of choreography and break something," I say. They all go to their places in the middle of the room and I take my place at the front.

"Okay, so this one is a little different. The basic move is a shuffle, and it's basically just a feel good dance, not to complicated," I say but they all get a look on their faces as if I am lying. I laugh and say, "I promise, and I think you guys are going to like this," I say and turn back to face the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the day of the review and I am incredibly nervous. Not nervous about my work, because I know the guys will be great, nervous because I am scared that after today I won't work with the guys again. I know in the beginning I judged them for being in a boy band, but I have come to love and appreciate every single one of them as performers, musicians, and dancers.

When Carlos dances, he is just so happy and just so energetic. He puts 200% into every move he does. Logan he just dances with such swag and just has a fresh taste to every thing. It doesn't matter if he is doing it wrong, he makes it look right. James is just such an athletic guy, so he is very tight and specific and really just makes everything he is doing precise. And Kendall, Kendall is the best of them all. He wasn't in the beginning but he works hard and really does care about what his body is doing. And i don't mind watching him either.

I walk into the front doors of the studio to see Richie sitting at the front desk. He jumps up and runs over to and crushes me into a bear hug. "Melanie! I am so excited for you. Everybody is already in their. The guys are all warmed up and they are just waiting for you to start," he says leading me back to the room. I came from Stan's office so I wasn't able to get to see the boys before for a quick rehearsal, but I have faith in them. I walk into the blue studio and see a group of about a dozen people sitting in chairs in front of the mirror. The guys are over in the corner talking to Janet, who once she sees me runs over to me.

"Ms. Wall! I am so excited for what you are going to show us today!" I smile at her and she leads me over to the stereo, where I sit on my usual speaker and wait for her to talk. The guys set up for Elevate in the back of the room and Janet stands in front of all of the investors and business guys, as well as the managers and vision team. and starts to talk:

"Well, I am so glad you all could be here today to see all the hard work Big Time Rush has been putting in. We were blessed to be able to work with the famous Melanie Wall," she gestures to me and I get up. She waves for me to come stand by her and I follow her lead. "Melanie has been working with the guys so hard the past couple of weeks and I know the guys are just so happy with what she has created, so I shall leave the floor to her," she looks at me and gestures for me to say something.

I am in shock, so I glare at her and look at the board in front of me and clear my throat.

"So as everybody knows in this room Big Time Rush is not a dancing boy band. I mean then danced, don't get me wrong, but whether or not they knew how to dance is debatable. But now, I believe they can dance. The pieces I have been hired to choreograph for I believe are some of my best work and I hope you enjoy them," I say and walk over to my speaker/seat. Janet stands up from her seat and starts to clap.

"Well, we should get started then, should we not?" she says and motions for me to play the music.

I look at the guys who all smile at me, I take a deep breath, and press play and 'Elevate' fills the room.

The review goes great. Not perfect, but what can I say. Things don't go as well as you want them to. But I was very proud. 'Love me Love me' was the best I have ever seen it. And I know the guys were pleased with themselves.

After they danced through the set, everybody looked at me and a huge round of applause filled the room.

Janet stood up and went to hug me. She told me to go wait outside while they "deliberated" whatever that is supposed to mean, and the boys followed me out.

"Oh my god! That was such a rush!" Logan said, picking me up and hugging me. James engulfed me in a big bear hug and carlos tackled me to the ground. Kendall picked me up and twirled me around the room. I felt like I was weightless and as though nothing could stop me. Kendall put me down and kissed me, as all the guys wooded and yelled.

I broke off the kiss from laughing and looked up at Kendall who looked like he was about to say something, but just then Janet interrupted our celebration.

"You guys can come back in now," she said and we followed her back into the studio.

The entire BTR board had smiles on their faces, and Janet walked us to stand in front of them.

One older looking man with sunglasses on and a security guard standing behind him spoke up, "That was fantastic," he said. He stayed seated but continued on, "i would just like to congratulate you for all you have done and I know that with you as a part of our team Big Time Rush's next album will be the best. I would like to offer you a full time choreographers job, you are to choreograph the entire set, as well as help in all the design aspects for their upcoming tour, you will do everything from entrances, to crowd interactions, to exits. We want you to be their choreographic manager, if that is even such a thing, you have done any amazing job with my dogs and I am just so pleased," he said and got up. His security guard followed and they walked out of the room with no other word. Kendall took my hand and squeezed it tight.

Janet stood up then and said: "Wow, well I guess thats all, I will contact Stan and send you over your official BTR soundtrack!" she said and hugged me. Everyone else then decided to disperse, a few coming up to me giving me their cards and saying what a wonderful job I did. I felt like I was made of gold and nothing could make this day worse.

After all of the goodbyes, I walked over to the stereo to pick up my purse, and Kendall grabbed me by the waist. There were still a few stragglers behind who were just talking, but I wanted to get out of there. He whisper in my ear: "You are amazing," he kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand to walk me to my car.

"So, tonight i am taking you out," He said still holding my hand. "Be ready at 7. I will be over to pick you up," he says. By that time we are at my car and he opens my door for me.

"What should I wear?" I ask curious to what he has planned.

"Something nice," he says with a mysterious smile and shuts my door. He waves to me as I back out and I can't help but flash an ecstatic smile to myself in my rearview mirror as I drive away.

It is 658pm and I am sitting on my floor in front of the news once again. I keep twisting and twiddling with my fingers. I have never been nervous going on a date like this, but Kendall just puts me on edge. And it's not because he is crazy or dangerous, but he is just so unlike anyone I have ever fallen for, he is a gentleman.

At 700 on the dot, my door buzzes. I get up and go over to the speaker, saying I will be down, but he cuts me off saying he has to give me something, so I buzz him in.

About two minutes later, he is knocking on my door and I rush to answer it, and there Kendall Schmidt stands with a huge bouquet of Sunflowers and a just as huge smile on his face.

"Sunflowers?" I ask.

"yeah, I figured you for a sunflower girl, roses just didn't seem right," he says leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, you guessed right, they are my favorite!" I say taking them inside to put them in some water.

"I also wanted to give you this," he says and hands me a CD that says "For Mel ONLY!" written on it.

"What's this?" I ask.

"A CD I recorded of all the songs I have written about you since I met you, and this is just the first one I am sure there will be many more after this," he says.

I take it from his hand and put it on my island counter to be listened to later. "Thanks," I say and look back at him.

He stares me up and down, as if he didn't see me before through the flowers, and there is a twinkle in his eye. I look up at him and he cracks a smile, "You look, you look too beautiful for words," he says and pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the top of my head.

I am surprised by his gesture and hug him back. He lets go and I look at what he is wearing. A pair of nice khakis with a blue plaid button up and a thin tie. He paired it all with his usual vans. I decided, after hours of deliberation, to wear my favorite white loose dress, it hangs low on the arms so I wore my favorite-non-sports bra- black lace bra so it peaks out just enough for a little taste. I paired it with a gold belt and a beige cardigan over top. I am wearing my gold flats and put my favorite gold headband in my hair. I went very natural with my make-up and just put a little gold glitter with some eye-liner on my eyes and then a nude lip.

I smile up at him and grab my black bag, with gold accents to match it all. "So where are we going?" I ask. He holds out his arm for me to take it and guides me to the door.

"Well, it's a surprise that you are just going to have to patiently wait for."

We end up in Venice Beach, at a very small eclectic, hipster restaurant. Kendall told me that this is his favorite restaurant in all the world. It takes almost two months to get a reservation because it is so small, but the food is to die for.

"So how did you get the reservation? You couldn't have guessed that I was going to say yes to a date two months ago," I say as we walk hand in hand to the front door, where there is a line of people hoping that someone won't show up to their reservation so that they can get in.

Kendall laughs and says "I have my connections." We skip past the line of hungry people of dates and go straight through the front door. Kendall says hello to the hostess and ask if Dustin can seat us. She goes to find whoever this Dustin is and I ask Kendall who is seating us.

"Dustin is my brother, he is the founder of this restaurant, and when I told him I was bringing a date tonight he cleared a table for us," he says.

"Why? do you do this with all your dates?" I say skeptically.

"No," he says and sighs, "I have never actually let a girl meet anyone from my family before," he says. I blush and feel special.

Kendall lets go of my hand when a brown haired guy with the same piercing green eyes walks up to us and takes his younger brother in his arms. He punches him on the arm after they hug and says: "How did you snag a girl like this?" he says and then hugs me.

I blush again and hug him back. He then takes my arm and leaves Kendall to trail behind us as he takes us to our table. The inside of the restaurant is very dark, but very small. Every table has someone sitting their and there is a huge window over looking the ocean at night. Dustin leads me to the best table in the whole room, right next to the window but in the corner so it makes it seem very private, as though no one knows we are there. Dustin pulls my chair out for me and gives Kendall a thumbs up. Kendall rolls his eyes at his brother and takes his seat. He gives both of us a menu and winks at me when he says that he will be back later.

"Sorry about my brother," Kendall says and looks at his menu.

I look over my own menu at Kendall and just smile.

After we order our food and drinks Kendall just sits there across from me staring at me. I look out at the window and blush. "What are you staring at me for?" I say and the look back at him.

"Just you, and who beautiful you are," he says with a smile.

"God, Kendall, you are like the only person in the world who can make me blush," I say and he takes my hand and kisses it just like a prince.

"Thats what I am here for darling."

"So you are just here to give me compliments and make me blush," I say trying to flirt.

"You say that as if you have never been given compliments," he says with a sad look in his eye.

"I didn't necessarily have the best dating life and I still don't," I say looking down at our hands still intertwined.

He scoffs and sits forward looking in my eyes. "I promise that I will make sure that you are kissed, and complimented, and loved every second of every day, and I promise you if I don't fulfill that then I will have failed as a man," he says kissing the inside of my palm.

I swear it is as if there is no one else in the world. I am drowning in his eyes and don't want to look away, but Dustin comes up to the table with our food and I take my hand out of his. Kendall smiles at me through out the time we eat.

The food at the restaurant, of which I don't even know the name of, (I think it might be called the rabbit hole) is just like Kendall said: to die for. By the time I finish I am stuffed, and about ready to take a nap. After we eat desert and Kendall pays despite him always paying and me always offering, he takes my hand and we go down to the beach we just looked over during our dinner.

Kendall sits down on the sand and helps me down. He places me in his lap, in between his legs so that I don't get sand on me. He kisses my ear and holds me as we both look at the ocean.

I have never felt so safe, so protected, and so loved than I have in that moment, and being with Kendall that close to the water is just makes me feel like I am invincible.

I look up at him and kiss him hard, twisting around to straddle him. I hold both sides of his face as he holds my back and waist. I break the kiss and look in his eyes. "Let's go swimming," I say.

He gives me a surprised look and opens his mouth to say something, but I put a finger over his lips and nod at him. "Are you sure?" he whispers at me and I nod again. I roll off of him and run down to the ocean and just before I touch the water I strip of my cardigan and dress and throw my shoes in the sand and Kendall runs up behind me. He also strips off his shirt and tie and throws his pants and shoes off. He takes my hand and looks at me.

And then we run in, clad in only our underwear into the cold Pacific Ocean. I dive under, with my hand still in Kendall's and I swim around with him. I climb onto his back and kiss his cheek. And he spins me around. We wade their in our underwear for a good ten minutes and it feels so good to actually swim after so many years of being afraid. But with Kendall I feel like I can face the world. Kendall faces me and pulls me close. We are within shallow standing feet, but the water is up to my shoulders.

"so, you know how you have a ton of macho italian brothers?" he says and i nod.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that you don't talk to them so they won't come after me because I am in love with you," he says. I look down at the water, but he holds my chin. "You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know. I love you, Mel and I think I always have. And I know it hasn't been that long, but I do. I love you!" He yells into the sky, still holding my chin so I look in his eyes. I reach my arms around his neck and kiss him. I wrap my legs around his waist and look up at him.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"Really?" he says and I nod and then he kisses my already swollen lips and we just stand there in the middle of the ocean kissing, in love, together.


	8. Chapter 8

After we both pulled on our sandy clothes over our dirty underwear, Kendall takes my hand and walks me up the beach. "Come home with me," I say quietly

He nods and together we walk back to the car. On the drive back home I am so nervous. I want to sleep with Kendall, I want to wake up next to the man I love, I have never wanted anything more. Kendall holds my hand in my lap the entire way home, with his other hand steering the mustang expertly.

I sneak glances at him the whole way home. His blonde hair is like sunlight against the dark night. His green eyes underneath those amazing eyebrows. His perfect lips that I have daydreamed about. And his cheek bones are so amazing. And his body underneath the now wrinkled blue shirt, is just amazing.

I look down to my hands intertwined with his and just feel unworthy. I am so damaged and used, how could I measure up to him. He looks over at me at the next stoplight. I am looking out the window, but I can feel him staring at my hair and i feel self-conscious.

"Don't think, do what your heart thinks is right," he whispers. He takes his hand from mine and grabs my chin to face him. "You look beautiful with your hair bathed in saltwater." I blush and the light turns green.

Once we get back to my back to my place, Kendall opens my door for me and helps me out of the car. And he kisses me, hard and passionate. "I don't want to scare you away," he says.

"You won't," I say and lead him inside my building. Once we get inside the apartment, I shut the door and pull on the hand that I am still holding. He faces to look at me and pushes me against the door. One hand is up near my face, and the other is on my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and say: "I want you." He kisses me hard, needing me more than I have ever experienced.

I wrap my legs around his waist and strip off my cardigan.

He still is pushing me against the door when he switches to start kissing down my neck. Once he gets to my pulse spot of moan out loud. I jump down from around his waist and lead him to the bedroom. He kisses the back of my neck on the way their and once we get inside I turn him around so he is facing me and push him down on the bed. He is sitting up on my bed looking so delicious. I straddle him and start to unbutton his shirt. I have wanted to touch his stomach and abs like this for so long. He runs his hands up and down my sides just taking me in. I rub my hand down his abs and touch his belt.

He grabs the back of my head and pushes my lips into his. I start to undo my belt and he helps me lift off my dress. I throw it to the ground and connect my lips with his once again. He lays me down on the bed, me with my legs still straddled around his, I place my hands in his hair and push his lips harder into mine.

We lay their like that just kissing, when he reaches around my back and unbuckles my bra and I push away from him. "wait," I say and sit up rebuckling my bra.

He sits up with a concerned face and moves to sit next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I, i haven't exactly had the best of memories when it comes to this stuff."

"what does that mean? we don't have to do this," he says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"no, i want to. I just i want to tell you what has happened to me," I say. He nods and I continue.

"And its not like you have to tell me any of this, I just want to be honest with you because this could affect your decision on whether or not we want to do this," I clear my throat and turn around to look at him and start another one of my sad stories.

"Ever since I was 7 years old my parents have set me up with nice Italian boys who they imagined I would become friends with and grow up and get married. But it was all just a ruse because they came from family's within my fathers circle or they wanted their family within my circle. So as soon as I was old enough they set me up on these awkward dates with these older Italian jackasses and I was kind of dating scared. When they died, I went off on my own and met up with one of these stupid guys. And long story short he raped me. I was almost 16 and we were just kissing and it was not consented, so he raped me. I punched him to get off of me, but once it was done, it was too late. He called me a whore and yelled and said I should have been the one to die and kicked me out of his car. After that I tried to commit suicide. And after I got better, I was angry and I dated and slept around. I hooked up with people whenever I wanted. Once I moved out here I was just as angry and I was in relationships with horrible guys who weren't good guys and it was just horrible for a long time. I finally got my act together once I thought I was pregnant when I was 19. Luckily, I wasn't, so i put everything and more into my dancing. Before dance was my life, but after it was everything. Needless to say I have never actually made love. Hell, I have never even been in love, besides now," I take a deep breath and look at Kendall. I am not crying. I don't cry when I think about my past with guys, because none of those guys were worth crying about.

"So," i continue, "I completely understand if you want to stop this now and leave because I am just to damn damaged and not worth the risk because I am just fragile and-" he puts a finger to my lip and shushes me.

"I don't care about your past, because frankly the only thing that comes from thinking about it is thinking that your past is the reason that you are you. I love you so much. I have never loved a girl before and just like you have never made love. But I want to do this with you because I am so very much in love with you, but only if you will have me," he says. He has a hand on head and pushes our foreheads together.

I look into his beautiful eyes and he looks into mine. It feels like he is looking into my soul and right now this just feels so right and it is because I love him.

**So smut next chapter? Let me know what you guys thanks. And to those of you who have reviewed I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I love all of you! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**CAUTION SMUT! SEX SCENE FOLLOW! IF YOU DONT CARE FOR THIS DONT READ IT, NOTHING THAT INVOLVES THE DYNAMIC OF THE STORY WILL BE MISSED IF YOU DO NOT READ! and guys thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I really really appreciate you guys! Enjoy! :D**

He has a hand on head and pushes our foreheads together.

I look into his beautiful eyes and he looks into mine. It feels like he is looking into my soul and right now this just feels so right and it is because I love him.

I push his bare chest down onto my bed and straddled him. He looks up at me with his gorgeous green eyes and I lean down to kiss his collarbones. He holds my back as I trace kisses down his abdomen. I start to unbuckle his belt as he tangles his fingers through my hair. He arches his back as I strip it out of the belt loops and helps me in buttoning his khakis and pulling them down. I pull them off his feet and stand in front of the bed just looking at Kendall. He smiles at me and then suddenly grabs me by the waist and flips me onto the bed. He is on top of me starts to trace his hand down to the top of my underwear.

I am already pulsing, waiting, yearning for him to be inside me. He kisses my bellybutton and looks up at me. I grab his hair and push him to kiss me on the lips. He slips his hands under my back and unclips my bra, still with his lips connected to mine. He then traces his fingers down my neck and his mouth follows, kissing me right on my pulse point. I pull my bra off and throw it on the floor. He kisses my right breast and plays with my nipple. I grip on to his hair as he blows cold air on to it. He then switches to the left one and I slip my hands in between our bodies, tracing my way down his abdomen to touch the waistband of his boxer-briefs. he continues to kiss and play with my breasts, as I slip my hand inside and touch his erection. He stops and looks away from his task in playing with my breast. He looks down at my hand and then moves his hand to wipe away I piece of hair from my face.

"You are so beautiful," he says with my hand still caressing his penis. I kiss his nose and then flip him over. I pull off his last piece of clothing and take a hold of his huge appendage. I look up at him and kiss the tip of his very hard piece. I slip my tongue around it and start to caress his penis with my mouth. He grips my hair and pushes my head up and down around it, and I can hear his loud moaning. I feel it pulsating against my tongue and then he pulls my head off of his piece, still very hard and erect.

"You're turn," he says giving me a mischievous smile. He flips me over and places a hand right on top of my very wet panties. He slips his hand into the side and caresses my folds. He then kisses me right above the waist band of my underwear and pulls them down with his teeth. I am already gripping the sheets and moaning aloud. He pulls them down and I help them pull them all the way off and down my legs and as if nothing happened he starts right back up. He kisses my folds and licks them up and down. He pushes a finger inside me and I scream out. He caresses my clit expertly and I am in complete bliss. Kendall puts two fingers inside and continues to massage them inside my walls. I grip the sheets and am about two seconds away from an orgasm. I moan and then grab his hair and pull him up to kiss me.

"I can't wait anyone," I whisper against his lips. He leans over, still on top of me to grab his pants from the floor. I laugh as he rifles through his wallet.

"I always keep on just in case," he says with a wink. He pulls a condom out and with his left hand takes my right hand and holds it above my head with our fingers intertwined. He rips open the condom with his mouth, and I help him slide it on with my other hand. He then kisses me hard and needing. I grip the back of his neck and he lines up, with his lips still in contact with me. He breaks our lip contact and then looks me in the eyes.

"I love you, Mel" he whispers.

"Kendall, you are all I have ever wanted," I whisper back and with that he thrusts into me. I am so tight around his huge erection but he grunts in pleasure.

He continues to thrust into me and grabs my face and kisses me. I grab onto his very adorable butt and push him farther and farther inside me.

We continue like this, with his just pushing farther and farther inside me. I flip him over, wanting to kiss his pecks and feel his stomach, but he doesn't let me stay like that for long. He wants to be in control, and I love it. He continues to thrust and I feel it coming.

"I am almost there," he says about two seconds before I can get the words out. All i can do is nod and together we orgasm. He relaxes onto my body and kisses my neck. He looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes and I smile at him. He kisses me and then I roll him over so I am on to of him, never getting enough of this beautiful man that I love.

Hours later, I can see the sun coming out as it peers underneath my curtains. I am underneath the sheet, as Kendall lays onto of my covered body. He sneaks his hand underneath the sheet and pulls my right leg out. He starts to trace my huge scare. It goes from the top of my hip bone and almost touches my knee. He traces it with his thumb and pointer finger. I start to trace the tattoo on his back, just like I have always wanted to.

He kisses my other hand which lays next to my right leg. "I love you, you know that?" he says looking up at me. "If I ever do anything to hurt you, I don't know how I would be able to live," he says. I grab his head and pull him up next to me and kiss him.

"I love you," I say and am in ecstasy, absolute happiness, just laying right there next to the man I love.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about two weeks since the review and we have yet to schedule anymore rehearsals. Right now the boys are working with their band and me and Kendall have been seeing each other every day. He is officially my boyfriend and we are truly in love. I could not be any happier. Tomorrow we start to work with the live band and not the recordings which in my experience can really change a dance and the way dancers are going to respond to the choreography. I am on my way to the guy's house to surprise Kendall with his very own poker set. I grew up playing poker with my dad and my brothers and I tried to teach Kendall once, and he loved it, was a natural gambler. So I saw one that rally shouted him, and I decided to buy it for him. I reach my guys house and see Kendall's and Carlos' cars in the driveway. I knock on the door even though I know it is probably open, and Carlos opens it without a smile. He seems a little sad and I am baffled by his actions. He doesn't give me a bear hug, just gives me a weak smile and says that Kendall is in his room. I smile back at him and walk by him and up the stairs.

Kendall's door is creaked open and I hear him on the phone. He is yelling angrily into the phone: "this is a joke. All this dancing around, is so stupid. The choreography is horrible and none of us can ever do anything with our band if we dance. Melanie Wall is a has been and all the hard work we have been doing is for nothing because dance means nothing!" He say.

I drop the very large box of power chips and it goes down with a crash. I see Kendall jerk and look towards the door. He sees me and runs over to the door, but I am already on my way down the hallway and out the front door, with tears streaming down my face. I am utterly devasted. Kendall calls after me and runs behind me. I get in my car and watch him run down the drive way from my rearview mirror. He stops after he reaches his mailbox and has a sad, crushed look on his face. But I don't care because he might look hurt but inside I feel a lot worse.

The next day I don't show up for rehearsal, and the next day after that I don't either, despite all of the calls and texts from Kendall. On Wednesday, after a million calls from Janet and a billion texts and calls from Kendall again, I finally call Janet back saying that I can't work for Big Time Rush anymore because I am moving back to New York and to just send the check in the mail. Kendall has stopped by my place numerous times and has pleaded and cried through the door, but I refuse to sink back into this place of happiness. sink back into love. I just ignore him. He says many times that he doesn't want me to go to New York and that he will be at the airport everyday just waiting for the day I leave to stop me.

I actually am planning on leaving in about two weeks. I have reached out to my brother Matthew and he told me that the family has missed me so much. He says that he is sorry and wants me to come home. I plan on just going for two weeks, but I can't live in New York ever again. There is just too much pain, but I want to see my family, I want to make amends. And leaving Kendall and Big Time Rush behind is the first step to doing that. Today I am going to visit Stan because he refuses to give up on me, he says he has a new gig for me, but right about now I don't really feel like choreographing or dancing. My bad leg has been acting up on me because I haven't been moving. If I sit still for long periods of time it just aches and it gets to the point where I can't walk. Normally the pain is just a part of my everyday life, etching, choreographing, it is always there. The pain never leaves, but it gets really bad when I am not dancing and staying active. That's why I never stopped, it wasn't just that I loved it, but it really helped me.

As I walk out the door of my apartment building, Kendall jumps up from his spot on the curb. He starts to run after me as I walk fast to my car. "Mel,wait! Let me explain," He shouts after me.

"I've heard all I need to hear, Kendall," I say giving him a wave from behind.

"Mel, wait," he says grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"My name is Melanie!" I shout ripping my arm out of his grip and turning back around. I get in my car and slam the door right on his face. Kendall stands in front of my car and puts his hand on my hood.

"Mel, I mean Melanie, wait it wasn't what you thought," I turn my car on and stare him right in the face.

"Sure, it wasn't. Now get out of my way or I will run you over," I say revving my engine. He gets out the way and walks to my passenger side window.

"Will you let me explain now?" he asks.

"Sure," i say giving him a smile and then driving off before he can even get a word out.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm on my way to the airport to fly back to L.A. with my brother Matthew in the drivers seat. For the past two weeks I have been staying at his house and bouncing back and forth between all four of my older, very huge, very loud brothers. Matthew is the closest one in age to me but I have always been closer to Alexander the oldest. My grandfather, before he passed away when I was six, always said that Alex and I were alike because we both had old souls. I never understood what that was supposed to mean because I am the irresponsible one of the family, going off against the family's wishes and dancing. After my parents died Alexander was the one who was hurt and devastated the most. He couldn't look me in the eye and after he yelled and screamed and blamed it all on me. We had a long talk the day I got in and he said he was sorry. The only reason he blamed me was because he blamed himself. He was the one who had gotten the guy who planted the bomb involved with my parents, and he was mostly mad at himself. Me and Alex are one in the same, so when he blamed me and punished me, he was really blaming and punishing himself. I forgave him and I forgave myself. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't any of our faults, it wasn't even the guys fault who ordered the bomb. The mafia is a at fault, the business is to blame. My brothers are still with their Italian mafia, despite all of Matthew's pleading. Matthew was the one who came and visited me when I had my accident, but he has always been somewhat of a softy. Alexander, Vincent, and Michael won't let Matthew and his wife and kids quit the life because it is nearly impossible to do so. It's like a gang, once you are in you are in. I always thought that it was ridiculous and horrible, but over the past two weeks I've realized that i'd rather them be in and safe, then out and in danger.

"You won't do anything rash, will you?" i say looking over at my brother. Last night he and Michael, only nine months apart, got into a huge fight and I am scared Matthew is going to go and do something rash.

"Nah, I'm not real the risk-taker in the family," he says. "That was always Vincent, and sometimes you," he says giving me a wink. I pat him on the hand and continue to look out the window.

The plane ride was awful because I heard a girl listening to Big Time Rush very loudly in the terminal waiting area, and the entire plane ride I thought about him. The traitor, the boy band wanna be dancing monkey. For six hours I thought of him, did not get a lick of sleep and barely even got any visual choreography done. I couldn't even listen to music, because everything reminded me of Big Time Stupid.

I get off the plane and make my way to the terminal entrance. The California sun isn't as bright in November as I had hope, but it's better than the dreary wether of Jersey, where the skyline of the city is the only sun you get at 5pm. I walk inside and am blasted sounds of girls shrieking and screaming. I walk in the door and see a crowd of people standing in the terminal. Then a walkway is cleared and I see Big Time Rush sitting on stools looking at me.

"This one is dedicated to a girl who left before she got a chance to choreograph this song, so we decided to sit," Kendall says staring at me. I walk through the aisle created by the mass of people there and stand, as the guys start to sing.

_i'll love ya._

_if you aint got nobody to love_

_and girl i'll adore ya_

_when there's no one to adore_

_and i'll show ou, aye_

_that there's no one to show_

_and i'll know you _

_if you want somebody to know_

_…_

_Please tell me you can hear me_

_I'm expressing my love_

_won't stop 'til i get ya_

_i'm not letting go_

_Imma run into your heart_

_Like a kid in a store_

_Take every once of love_

_And beg you for more_

_And beg you for more_

_But she has no idea, no idea_

_that I'm even here_

_I'm even here_

_She has no idea, no idea_

_I'm standing here_

_I'm standing here_

The guys finish out singing and everyone is silent, as if they are all waiting for my reaction what Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos just sang to me. I stand there staring. And then move to leave. Kendall is not a good guy and I can't fall back in with a bad guy. I see Carlos out of the corner of my eye getting up to stop me. He runs in my path and puts his hands up.

"Wait, you have to wait," he says putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Carlos, get out of my way before I hurt you," I say pushing him away and run straight into Logan who has his arms crossed.

"You are only doing this to hurt yourself," he says.

I roll my eyes and then doge around him to only run into James who stands there with his phone out. "Just listen," he says pushing it up to my ear.

"Please?" he says. I look past him and see Kendall standing there with his hands behind his back. He's probably holding flowers behind him, stupid.

"Mel, please just give him a chance," he says pushing the phone to my ear. I look up at him and he urges me on place the phone up to my ear. I take it from it and press play on the voicemail lit up on the screen.

"James, it's Kendall," Kendall's voice shouts into my ear. "You will never believe what Jett just said to me and Carlos. That blowhard comes over here sits me and Carlos down and says this is a joke. All this dancing around, is so stupid. The choreography is horrible and none of us can ever do anything with our band if we dance. Melanie Wall is a has been and all the hard work we have been doing is for nothing because dance means nothing!" The memories of the day Kendall broke my heart come flying back at me and it all starts to make sense. There is a bang in the background of the message and I hear Kendall breath and say my name. The message clicks off and I hand the phone back to James. I am speechless and walk towards Kendall. I don't even notice the crowd surrounding the scene in the airport and I don't feel the tears which are streaming down my face. I stop straight in front of Kendall and look him in the eye.

"I promised you I would never hurt you," he says. "Dance is everything and you are everything to me. I wouldn't dare break your heart because it would break mine in the process. And maybe I already did break it a little, but I am trying to fix your heart and trying to make my beat again," he says. His eyes are watering and his voice creaks when he says that last part.

"I love you, and I will always love you. So if you will take me back then maybe we could figure this out, because without you I am lost and I need to be found. Can you find me?" He says.

I continue looking up at him and then look at the fans eagerly waiting for my response. The guys are standing to the side just as eager as the crowd.

I look back up at Kendall and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my back and the entire airport erupts in cheers.

It feels so good to be back in his arms and I start to laugh as the guys jeer and hug us. Kendall unwinds his arms from my back as I keep my hands clasped behind his neck. "These are for you," he says poking sunflowers in between our bodies. I laugh and he kisses my nose.

"That song, it was on your cd," I say looking in his bright green eyes.

"You listened to it?" he asks.

"Only about 15 times before and 50 times after I hated you," I say thinking about my sulking session right after I thought Kendall was a two-time cheating bastard. "It was amazing, how did you get it organized with the boys?"

"Let's just say with a little hard-work and determination, _your_ song is now on the new BTR album and _you_ will be choreographing it for our upcoming tour," he says.

"You mean I still have a job?" I ask. It's been almost a month and I would be surprised if anyone ever hired me again because I quit, and once you quit you never get hired again.

"You never lost a job," he says and kisses me lightly on the lips before taking my bag off my shoulder, placing it on his shoulder, and then taking my hand and together we walked to the baggage claim and into our future, together, leaving the crowd of guakers and the boys of Big Time Rush making kiss sounds and cheering at our backs. But I couldn't care less because I was with the man I loved and finally happy, really and truly happy.

**Next chapter is going to be an epilogue! I really loved writing for you guys and I am already thinking about another story. Let me know what you guys want! xoxo**


End file.
